


The Nightmare Before Christmas

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2011, Community: hd_seasons, Holidays, M/M, Post-Series, Singing, Snow and Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry shows Draco something new</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For my HD_Seasons Advent, with the prompt "The Nightmare Before Christmas"

"What's this, what's this, there's color everywhere!" Harry sang as he danced around the living room. Draco stuck his nose further into his book, determined to ignore the strange words of his lover.

"What's this, there's white things in the air!" Harry declared, as a flick of his wand hung holly along the mantle.

"What's this? I can't believe my eyes, I must be dreaming, wake up Jack this isn't fair! What is this!"

"Okay, really!" Draco burst out, dropping his book. "What on earth is that nonsense you're singing?"

Harry dropped the wreath he was holding and smirked. "Why, Draco, I thought you'd never ask." In a flash he had summoned his magical laptop and had it sitting on Draco's lap. "Now this is called 'The Nightmare Before Christmas.'"


End file.
